~*The Slayers present: The Moulin Rouge*~
by Sakura-Riddle
Summary: A crazy Parody about the great musical movie, The Moulin Rouge! Join Xelloss Metallium& Zelgadis graywords, as they have to deal with crazy actors, obsessive dukes and lots of musical sap! a Zelgadis/Xelloss, of- course! ^_^
1. Prologe

Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! I bid you welcome to today's performance- the infamous, world wide known, the one and only-  
  
The Moulin Rouge!  
  
Disclaimer: This idea just popped out in my head as I've seen Moulin Rouge for the first time with my friend, Lior. I just love this movie! So I figured, 'Hey, why not write a Slayers version?' so, here is the outcome of this whole mess! Mwahaha...  
  
As for the warnings: Well, first of all (and most important, of course), this ficcie is a slash. You know- shounen-ai, etc. It's about my favorite yaoi couple of all, Zelgadis and Xelloss. This is also an AU, which means that it's set in an Alternative Universe. So don't worry if your favorite characters are a bit OOC; it is all just part of the show... ^_^  
  
Well, of course I don't own any of this! If I did, don't you think I would've set Zel and Xelloss together already? Jeez. As well as that, I do not own the Moulin Rouge, or any of its wonderfully written and performed songs. This is just a harmless little parody, really.  
  
And about the rating- for now, I'll keep it pg-13 for future mild snogging ^_^ however, it may change in a while, so beware! (&  
  
Well, I guess that's about it. Read, enjoy, and pleeeease, Review!! *Meaningful glance*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The scene opens, as red curtains appears in front of the screen. Soft music is being played in the background.  
  
The curtains open, to reveal a big title in the middle:  
  
Moulin Rouge!  
  
With cheerful music, of course.  
  
Paris, 1900  
  
A small woman is sitting a top of a windmill, in a town all gray. She then sings:  
  
There was a boy  
  
A very strange enchanted boy  
  
They say he wandered very far  
  
Very far  
  
Over lands and seas  
  
The camera gets closer and closer; a noisy town, with a lot of people walking down the streets, and a religious man is warning them about... something. ^^;;  
  
A little shy  
  
And sad of eye  
  
A sigh "MONTMARTRE"  
  
But very wise  
  
Was he  
  
And then one day  
  
A magic day  
  
He passed my way  
  
The camera focuses on a young purple-haired man, sitting on the floor of a shabby apartment, his head and knees are in his arms.  
  
And while we spoke of many things  
  
Fools and kings  
  
The man is now seen typing.  
  
This he said to me  
  
The camera focuses on the man's typewriter.  
  
The greatest thing  
  
You'll ever learn  
  
Is just to love  
  
And be loved...  
  
...In return.  
  
The young man continued typing. A sad expression lay on his face, as he arranged the papers on his little desk.  
  
The Moulin Rouge...  
  
Xellos sighed as the memories floated yet again to the surface of his mind.  
  
It is a nightclub. One like no other...  
  
It is the place, which had changed my life, forever.  
  
Ruled over by Haroled Zidler, A place for the powerful and rich to come and buy 'love' from the enchanted, beautiful creatures that were reluctantly imprisoned to darkness.  
  
And there was one; He was the most beautiful of them all.  
  
He was the man that I loved...  
  
He was a courtesan.  
  
He sold his love to men...  
  
Zelgadis: *blush* did not!  
  
Xelloss: O-k... He sold his love to women--  
  
Zelgadis: *blushes even more* But I never-- *being shut by Xelloss covering his mouth with his hand*  
  
Xelloss: Who exactly is telling the story here??  
  
Zelgadis: *falls silent*  
  
Xelloss: Anyway...  
  
They called him the sparkling stone-- I mean, diamond...  
  
(Zelgadis: Aren't we tactful today.. T_T)  
  
He was the star  
  
Of the Moulin Rouge  
  
The man I loved...  
  
Is...  
  
...Dead.  
  
Zelgadis: But I'm not--!  
  
Xellos: *glares*  
  
Zelgadis: *falls silent again*  
  
I came to Paris at the summer of 1899- The summer of love.  
  
At that time, I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, or any of its inhabitants. The Bohemian Revolution was right at its pick. That is the reason I came here, to Paris, all the way from the distant London.  
  
I was staying on a village, named Montmartre.  
  
It reminded me of what my mother had said:  
  
"Have fun, darling." She chuckled, a bit darkly, perhaps.  
  
It was just as I expected it to be- full of writers, painters, musicians- "The children of the revolution".  
  
Of course, I knew I came here to live a poor life, to write about the most important things in life- truth, beauty, fr- freedom... and that which I believed in above all things- L-L... lov..e... *coughs* can't take it.. any more... *turns green*  
  
..Can we please..?  
  
Xelloss: ..Right.  
  
"Please don't speak about such things near me, dear..." mother shuddered. "It gives me the creeps...  
  
I shivered. There was only one problem:  
  
I've never been in love!  
  
As I was pondering this, a loud crush from the ceiling returned me to reality. As I turned around, I saw an unconscious blond hanging by the foot from the ceiling. As if there was a cue, a red headed little boy suddenly entered the room.  
  
Lina: *furious* WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOY?! "Darkness beyond twilight...!"  
  
Xelloss: Eep. Sorry. My mistake. ^^; Anyway, as I was saying..  
  
"I'm so very sorry about this, sir. We were just upstairs, rehearsing a play." Smiled the red- headed woman. Her name was apparently Lina.  
  
And what a play it was- its name indicated of something very modern named "Spectacular, Spectacular!"  
  
"It's set in Switzerland!" Lina grinned again.  
  
From what I understood, the unconscious blond was suffering from an illness named Narcolepsy. Ouch.  
  
Suddenly, three more team members showed up- two men and a quite, so to say, manly woman.  
  
"Oh, great. That's just great. What are we supposed to do now? Without the main star, the scenery won't be ready until tomorrow!" the manly woman, named Zangulus, said nervously. She straightened her green hat, her long black hair neatly tied in a rubber band.  
  
"This is going all wrong!" said another woman, with long blond hair, sipping her tea. "It's ruining the whole play!"  
  
"Poor Gourry- Sama..." whispered the third woman- she had long dark blue hair, and a very light skin. She was eyeing the poor blond, who was now sprawled all over the floor, sleeping, apparently.  
  
"What can you do?" Lina smirked. "One moment he's his idiotic normal self, and the next he's unconscious."  
  
"Lina- San, I still have to finish the music." Said Sylphiel lightly, afraid to upset Lina at any way- Lina was not the person to take insults well.  
  
"Well, then we'll just have to find someone else to read the part." Lina said, stamping her leg nervously on the floor. Sylphiel fidgeted, for some reason...  
  
Zangulus sneered. "But where in the nine hells are we going to find someone to read the part of a young, sensitive swiss poet goat herder?"  
  
Suddenly, all eyes turned to me.  
  
Oh, bloody hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before I actually come to realize what was happening, I was upstairs, switching the unconscious blond.  
  
What have I gotten myself into?  
  
"The hills..." Lina tried to sing. "...Are trembling with the sound of Dragon Slave!" she snickered.  
  
"No No No!" Sylphiel said, her eyes glimmering. "The hills get pink and fluffy, with the sound of colorful butterflies...!"  
  
"THE HILLS!" Gourry suddenly woke up, his eyes a bit unfocused. "ARE SHINING WITH THE GLIMMER OF HIKARI- NO- KEN!" he sang loudly, and then fainted.  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
"I don't think that was too bad--" Sylphiel started, but was cut off by Lina. "That stupid Jellyfish brains! First he gets unconscious, and then he starts making suggestions!" "I say we go for 'The hills are smiling and singing at the scent of tea!" Filia suggested helpfully, and therefore was shutted down by Lina's shoe, that was quite accurately aimed at her head.  
  
"Erm, pardon me, sirs..." I tried to get everyone's attention, but to no avail.  
  
"How about 'The hills are jingling with the sound of money'??" Lina suggested, her eyes turning $_$.  
  
"Mm, guys?" I whispered sweatdroping.  
  
" 'The hills are blooming with the sound of chirping birds!' Sylphiel said cheerfully.  
  
As they continued to argue stupidly, I sensed my self-control wavering...  
  
"We can try 'The hills are sighing with admiration in the sound of Lina Inverse' name!' Lina's eyes shone brightly.  
  
"Try 'with terror' " Sylphiel mumbled, and didn't notice the glass vase flying towards her head very fast.  
  
"Why, you...!" Lina growled, "I'll show you--"  
  
"THE HILLS!" I suddenly sang, drawing everyone's attention. "Are alive, with the sound of music!"  
  
(Xelloss: How very OOC... T_T)  
  
Afterwards I fell unconscious for a minute or two, due to the sheer amount of happiness and love in that one sentence...  
  
Lina's mouth was open wide with amazement.  
  
Gourry suddenly regained consciousness. " 'The hills are alive with the sound of music!' Wonderful!!"  
  
That encouraged me.  
  
" 'With songs they have sung  
  
For a thousand years'  
  
Everyone was amazed.  
  
"Great job!" Lina grinned, clapping her hands. "Hey, why don't you write the play together with Zangulus?"  
  
Unfortunately, that wasn't exactly what Zangulus expected to hear.  
  
"GOODBYE!" Zangulus yelled, and stormed out of the door.  
  
"Hmm... Whatever." Lina said, drinking some kind of green bubbling thingy. Blah.  
  
  
  
" 'I don't mean to sound rude, Xelloss- San" Sylphiel said gently, "But have you ever written a play before?"  
  
"Erm... no, not really." I said, scratching my head.  
  
"Oh, come on, you guys!" Gourry said, raising his hands abruptly, clapping one of them in a very... erm... strategic place.. *Sweatdrop*  
  
"Hmm... Gourry- San..." I pointed out on his hand. He blinked.  
  
"I don't get it..." he murmured as Lina grabbed his ear, painfully, and dragged him away.  
  
Everyone was talking about how to make Zidler agree.  
  
Zelgadis.  
  
They will dress me in a fancy suite, and declare me as a famous English writer.  
  
When Zel will hear my poetry, he'll insist to Zidler that I shall write "Spectacular, Spectacular!"  
  
The problem was, I kept hearing my mother's voice:  
  
"You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin rouge with a cancan dancer. I hope you enjoy yourself, honey." She kept on smiling evilly.  
  
"Hold on, guys!" I suddenly said, beginning to doubt myself. "I'm not sure I am a true revolutionary!"  
  
Lina chuckled. "Xelloss, do you believe in beauty?" she asked.  
  
"Erm.. hai." I answered.  
  
"Freedom?"  
  
"Ee..."  
  
"Truth?"  
  
"H-hai." I answered, starting to get a bit nausea.  
  
"Love?"  
  
I froze.  
  
"Love..." I whispered.  
  
"Love is like oxygen.  
  
Love is a wondrous thing.  
  
Love is--" *faints*  
  
After I woke up again, Lina explained the plan to me:  
  
I shall audition before Zelgadis, and shall drink my first glass of Absinthe, that bubbling green stuff.  
  
Everyone was so high, giggling and laughing... except for me. For in another universe I was a Mazoku, and therefore could not get drunk, or stand to hear happy music. Bummer.  
  
And so, we were off to the Moulin Rouge, Where I shall perform my poetry to Zelgadis.  
  
I just hope that stuff will start working, fast... 


	2. Beginning once more: Cast list!

Beginning once more: Cast list!  
  
Starring:  
  
Christian: Xelloss Metallium  
  
Satine, the sparkling diamond ^^;;; : Zelgadis Graywords  
  
Harold Zidler: Rezo, the red priest  
  
Henry Marie Raymond De Touluse-Lautrec Monfa- Lina Inverse  
  
Actors: Audry- Zangulus ^^;  
  
Sylphiel Nels Lahda  
  
Filia Ul Copt  
  
Goury Gabriev  
  
The duke of Monroth- Valgaav  
  
Nini- Amelia Will Tesla Sailune  
  
More people will enter as the play goes on, but for the meantime, these are the actors! ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 1: Intro to the moulin Rouge

I'm so terribly sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Lazy bum... ;;  
  
Anyways, as usual:  
  
Rating: PG-13. Don't ask me why, they haven't even done anything inside my notepad. But I guess that will come also, in the end..  
  
Warnings: Yaoi. Sap. Pink butterflies and big red roses. Lots of OOC, basically, but all in good measure... well, sort of. Some character bashing, but not anything serious. And most important, Zelgadis/Xellos coupling. Hurrah! ^_^ also, most of this story is being told from Xelli-Poo PoV, just to inform my loyal readers (you do exist, right...?)  
  
And: Nothing, and I repeat- NOTHING here belongs to me. Not the Slayers (;_;), not the Moulin Rouge, not even the songs- though I had to change a few lyrics' here and there, so certain people wouldn't sound to womanly. *shudders* All the wacky stuff's mine, though.  
  
Now, for our sponsors massage: PLEASE, PLEEEASE REVIEW!!! Remember, every review can feed a hungry little Mazoku out there somewhere. So please, review! Arigato gozaimasu! *Blows kisses*  
  
/*Hands over Zel his script*/  
  
Zel: *reads* *BLUSH* I am *NOT* singing "Diamonds are a girl best friend"! *Glare*  
  
Xelloss: Why, Zel-kun, I don't think it can sound so bad! ^_^  
  
Zel: Shut up, you idiot fruitcake.  
  
/Tsk tsk, Zel-kun. No swearing! Outside the fic, that is... ^-^/  
  
Zel: ...  
  
Xellos: Or outside the bedroom, of-course... ^_~  
  
Zel: O_o get away from me! Hentaii!!! *Throws a cookie at Xellos*  
  
Lina: Hey! I was eating that!! FIREBALL!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Moulin Rouge during night time...  
  
The fabulous nightclub was full of it all: The colors, the shapes... The cancan dancers.. *Giggle*  
  
The Moulin Rouge- though Lina had told me little about it, I could have never expected for the actual thing to be so glorious.  
  
As much as it was filled with cancan dancers, in all kinds and shapes, it was also packed with rich and powerful people, dancing and fooling around like there was no tomorrow. And, if possible, according to Lina, it was like this every night! These... dancers, must be very... energetic... *sweatdrop*  
  
The scenery was breathtaking: shining colorful lights everywhere, Red curtains covering the walls, the windows and the stage, ribbons and straps were hanging from the ceiling and walls, such beauty, such delicacy... I was stunned, like I had never been before...  
  
Standing there, in the middle of all the excitement, dressed in a tuxedo that Lina bought me earlier that day, I waited.  
  
The curtains opened. Among the beautiful dancers, I could see Rezo (for some reason people used to refer to him as 'The Red Priest'), the owner of the Moulin Rouge, dancing (well... sorta... ;;) with the dancers. The people called them his "Diamond Dogs". Lina told me to just keep quiet and don't ask her why. ;;  
  
Then, to my horror if I might add, Rezo started to... god forbid... sing............  
  
/If life's an awful bore  
  
And living's just a chore  
  
That you do 'cause death's not much fun  
  
I've just the antidote (Zel: what antidote??)(Rezo: *whacks Zel*)(Zel: ;_;)  
  
And though I mustn't gloat  
  
At the Moulin Rouge you'll have fun  
  
So scratch that little niggle  
  
Give a little wiggle (Xelloss: *Wiggles finger*)(Rezo: that was rhetorical, you idiot.) (Xelloss: *pouts*)/  
  
I shuddered. Oh dear lord...  
  
/You know that you can  
  
Because we.../  
  
Rezo made this cool evil glance, even though it sent a shiver up my spine...  
  
/...Can Cancan!  
  
Don't say you can't can't can't  
  
You know you can Cancan!  
  
Don't say you can't  
  
Because you can!/  
  
Strangely enough, right after Rezo finished the phrase, a group of strange old people (^think the weird old guys from the justice village on Slayers Try...) marched forward in a song;  
  
/Here we are now  
  
Entertain us  
  
We feel stupid  
  
And contagious/  
  
And then (oh joy...), Rezo, again...  
  
/Got some dark desire  
  
Love to play with fire  
  
Why not let it rip?  
  
Love a little bit  
  
We can cancan  
  
Don't say you can't can't can't  
  
You know you can cancan!  
  
Outside it may be raining  
  
But in here it's entertaining!  
  
If you love love love (Xelloss: *flinch*)  
  
To be free free free  
  
The Moulin Rouge is the place to be  
  
Because we can cancan!  
  
Yes, we can cancan!/  
  
Justice freaks:  
  
/Here we are now  
  
Entertain us!/  
  
Rezo:  
  
/Outside, things may be tragic,  
  
But in here, we feel it's magic!  
  
[Music stops]  
  
Because we can, can, can  
  
Yes we can, can, can, can  
  
...../………………  
  
At that point, I was really uncertain of what to do... fortunately enough, Lina had just slapped my back happily (and it hurt. God damnit, it really hurt! *Fumes*), claiming that we successfully avoided Rezo. With an evil glint in her eyes, which made me shrink back uncomfortably, gulping, Lina dragged me closer to the stage, for the main event was about to begin...  
  
Abruptly, the music stopped. A complete silence covered the hall, as the lights went off and silver sparkles started floating down from the darkened ceiling.  
  
Then, I saw him; it was quite hard at first, but as the sparkles disappeared below us, I was breathtakingly beginning to notice a character that was quickly revealed to me, with all his beauty and glory; he had blue skin, which brightened with the sheen of marble. His face were covered in dark rocks, easily mistaken for precious stones and his eyes were closed in what seemed to be deep concentration. He was also wearing pink fluffy dress..? Who wrote this script, anyway? *Sweatdrop*  
  
[Zelgadis: *slaughters the author*  
  
Author: *Is dying after being brutally slaughtered by Zelgadis* Ok! I'll change it! I'll change it!!! *Chokes*  
  
Xelloss: *pouts quietly*  
  
A very angry-looking Zelgadis: What was that?  
  
Xelloss: Nothing.  
  
Zelgadis: Oh.]  
  
Ok then... He was wearing long black leather pants and a matching black turtleneck shirt [fangirls & my otaku muse: Boooo!!! *throws rotten vegetables* :( sorry... lacking of any original ideas... :) ].  
  
"Look, it's him!" Lina exclaimed excitingly. "The Sparkling Stone! Er... Diamond. Sparkling Diamond. ^^;"  
  
(Zel: This is getting really irritating. T_T  
  
Lina: ^^;;;)  
  
When he began to sing, I felt my heart skipping a beat, as his sweet, deep voice filled the entire hall like magic.  
  
/ The French are glad to die for love  
  
They delight in fighting duels/  
  
But someone else was to meet Zelgadis that night. *Lustful... erg, I meant, silent glare at the duke*  
  
(Author: sorry... I JUST HAD TO!! And yeah, as you probably guessed, I also like the Xelloss/Valgaav coupling... but no fear! Zel/Xelloss is my favorite forever! ^_^)  
  
/But I prefer a girl who lives/  
  
He was Rezo's investor.  
  
/And gives expensive... jewels./  
  
The Duke. *Another... silent, glare, at the duke*  
  
(Zelgadis: maybe you can just turn this into a Xelloss/ Valgaav, and I could go home?  
  
Author: Sorry. No chance, sweetie. Come on, get in the spirit! You might actually enjoy it!  
  
Zelgadis: *Skeptically* I'm sure. Xelloss, if you won't stop nibbling my ear in 2 seconds, you're a fried mazoku.  
  
Xelloss: *Big sad puppy eyes*  
  
Zelgadis: Oh, shut up)  
  
Playful swing music started playing in the background. Zelgadis smiled and went down to the excited crowd, beginning to sing once again.  
  
/A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
  
But diamonds are a guy's best friend  
  
A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental  
  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your pussy cat  
  
Men grow cold as girls grow old  
  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
  
But square-cut or pear-shaped  
  
These rocks don't lose their shape  
  
Diamonds are a guy's best friend  
  
...Tiffany...  
  
Cartier.../  
  
"And when will I finally get to see the boy?" Valgaav inquired Rezo, virtually purring at the sight of *his* lovely youth teasing the screaming audience of half-mad fangirls and just some ordinary otaku.  
  
"Right after the show, Master Val." Rezo said evilly.  
  
"Don't call me that." Valgaav said dangerously.  
  
"Right... so sorry." Rezo chuckled, sweatdroping. "Anyhow, I've arranged for you a personal meeting with the young lad; just you and Zelgadis. Totally alone."  
  
  
  
"After the show ends, I've arranged you a personal meeting with our Zellie- Boy; Totally alone!" Lina smiled playfully at me, nudging my arm a little.  
  
"A-alone?" I was sincerely surprised. (Zel: you? Sincere? Excuse the skepticism.) (Xelloss: *scowls*)  
  
"Yes." Rezo and Lina told The Duke and me at the same time, though we did not know. "Totally alone."  
  
Zelgadis's smooth voice distracted me again, as he was teasingly avoiding the crazy women surrounding him, gladly seeking new ways of ripping his clothes off. Unfortunately for them, the beautiful boy shrugged them off easily, continuing singing.  
  
/ Cause we are living in a material world   
  
And I am a material guy (Zel: *flinch*)/  
  
Zelgadis smiled again and called out to the crowd "Come and get me, girls!"  
  
The girls, of-course, were more then happy to comply...  
  
At that point, Rezo was heading towards Zelgadis, who just glared at him, but continued his *chores*.  
  
"So? What's the deal?" the boy asked Rezo curiously, though not stopping his dancing.  
  
Rezo chuckled darkly. Zelgadis just shivered and continued singing.    
  
/ There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  
  
But diamonds are a guy's best friend  
  
There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer  
  
Thinks you're awful nice/  
  
"Don't you worry about a thing, 'k Xellos?" Lina said, maybe proudly, "I'll make sure everything's going according to plan!"  
  
"Erm... plan?" I suddenly sweatdroped nervously. "What plan? Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't it you who had said just earlier the day, when we went to buy my tuxedo, and when asked you what was the plan, 'don't worry lad, we need no plan! Everything is going to be just fine...'?"  
  
Lina stared at me, and then abruptly coughed. "Forget earlier! It's just like I always say, 'You should never worry about your past, but your future'! Is that not a good advice?" Lina smiled sweetly.  
  
"But Lina..." Gourry blinked dumbly. "I thought that you were always saying "If they don't give you their money, shoot them'? Argh!!!"  
  
He groaned as Lina caught his ear painfully, then hit him hard on the head. Gourry gave a drunken laugh, then fainted.  
  
Lina gave me a deadly glare, which made me shiver and wish I were back home with mommy and my pink bunny doll.  
  
"Any problems?" she hissed dangerously quiet, and I nodded fearfully. "Good." She sighed, turning around... and tripped on the surprised duke, spilling a glass of wine on him...  
  
  
  
"So, is the baron here?" Zelgadis questioned Rezo quietly.  
  
"First of all, he's a duke." Rezo hissed irritably, "And second of all, I keep my word."  
  
"Oh." Zelgadis murmured to himself weakly.  
  
"Just keep dancing." Rezo shut him up.  
  
  
  
"Terribly sorry!" Lina laughed very nervously at the fuming duke.  
  
  
  
"Well, then, where is he?" Zelgadis asked, looking uncertainly around the hall.  
  
"Lina is shaking a hanky at him." Rezo muttered.  
  
Zelgadis shifted confusedly. "How can you tell? You're blind, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"I'm borrowing this for a sec, 'k Xell?" Lina took my handkerchief. At the same moment, Zelgadis's eyes met mine, I can swear that a spark just passed swiftly in the air. A second later he was eyeing the wiggling Lina, and then to my disappointment, looked away.  
  
  
  
"Erm... are you sure?" Zelgadis asked, feeling strange for some reason.  
  
"Quite sure." Rezo drawled.  
  
Zelgadis blink. "Wait a second... if you're blind, how could you tell that Lina was-- "  
  
"None of your business." Rezo answered, his tone firm, and Zelgadis went quiet. Still dancing, of-course ^^  
  
  
  
"I'm ever so sorry, sir!" Lina practically squealed, "This is so embarrassing!"  
  
"You have no idea..." the green haired duke muttered, trying to pry the wiggling girl off his shirt (I actually made this sound pervie... god, I'm bad...).  
  
  
  
"I just hope that moronic golem won't scare him away." Rezo muttered, knocking his head on a low board. "Ouch."  
  
"Are you talking about Lina or me?" Zelgadis T.T  
  
" *Sweatdrop* " was Rezo's only replied.  
  
"Hm." Zelgadis snorted.  
  
  
  
"Hay, you imbecile!" Lina shouted angrily at the duke. "I was only trying to help, you know! How dare you--!"  
  
A hand nudging her shoulder from behind abruptly cut off Lina. She groaned angrily.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?-" Lina gasped at the person before her as she turned around, almost choking. "G-G-GOMEN NASAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in terror of Valgaav's bodyguard, running away at record speed.  
  
Luna Inverse smirked. "I love my job."  
  
  
  
"So, will he invest?" Zelgadis inquired hopefully, he and Rezo being hid away from the screaming mob by the other dancers.  
  
"If you do what you are being told to, everything will be just fine." Rezo answered coolly enough to freeze even one of Lina's fireballs. Scarrry...  
  
Zelgadis blushed mildly. "And is he ok with the fact that I... never... you know... with a guy?"  
  
Rezo smiled deviously. "Do you want me to keep researching for your cure or not?"  
  
Zelgadis sighed lightly, quietly admitting his defeat. He really didn't want to keep doing what that idiot blind prick told him to, but he was the only one to actually be able to help Zelgadis. So, he submitted, hoping that one-day he will finally find his cure, somehow. And if that meant being Rezo's slave for a while, then so be it. There was nothing else worth living for, anyway...  
  
"If you please stop brooding and start focusing..." Rezo distracted him, and the boy looked at the older man strangely. "Now remember. If you can pull this off, we'll finally be able to produce a real show. In a real theater, with real audience. And you will be..."  
  
"...A real actor." Zel whispered, his features clearing up. A thin smile formed upon his face and he rose up again, chuckling sweetly.  
  
/Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses!  
  
Diamonds...  
  
are a guy's...  
  
best.../  
  
To my astonishment, Zelgadis slid swiftly at my direction, standing directly in front of me. He smiled, blinking.  
  
/friend./  
  
"I believe you were expecting me." Zel smiled sweetly and I felt like my heart was melting (as were some other vital organs, too... ;;;)...  
  
"H-hai..." I whispered breathlessly. That seemed to even enlarge Zel's smile, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the dance floor. "let's... dance." He said, the shyness quite apparent in his voice.  
  
"You show him some poetry, Xelloss-San!" Gourry cheered innocently, unaware of Sylphiel and Filia strangely staring at him, blushing ever so slightly.  
  
I now see my mother's point, all these years ago, when she insisted I take dancing lessons. Ah, what a fool I was to ignore that advice. This, I fear, I am going to learn the hard way...  
  
  
  
"Well, that seems to have gone well." Sylphiel commented, slightly alerted.  
  
"Ho, swell." Filia mumbled, drinking her tea with her pinky sticking ever so upwards.  
  
"I wonder if Xelloss knows Zel's occupation..." Gourry wondered out loud, and Lina sighed.  
  
"I have a feeling he's going to find out very soon..." she chuckled evilly.  
  
  
  
"Well, it is certainly a pleasure that you took special interest in our play, dear sir." Zelgadis smiling charmingly, and I shivered involuntarily.  
  
"Erm... yes, it is a quite interesting idea." I managed weakly, looking at those gorgeous eyes in bewilderment. "I would be glad to participate in the working process."  
  
Zelgadis starred, but quickly got over it. "Well, that is indeed good to hear."  
  
"of-course, it could only be done if you would like what I do." I smiled nervously, watching the boy suddenly blushing for no apparent reason.  
  
Zelgadis gulped. "I- I'm sure I will!" he giggled nervously, and I blinked confusedly. I then smiled reassuringly at the actors, and Lina lifted her thumbs up genkilly.  
  
"Ahem..." I cleared my throat. "Lina thought that we will be able to do it... privately?" (why the hell am I so nervous?...).  
  
To my surprise, Zelgadis's eyes widen suddenly, and he choked. "O-oh. She did?" he stammered, abruptly grabbing my hands a bit more harshly.  
  
I blinked. "Erm... yes, you know. A private poetry reading.."  
  
Zelgadis starred. "Ahh... well, yes, I guess it's fine, if that is what suits you best before..." he gulped, and then smiled nervously.  
  
Suddenly Zelgadis detached himself from my arms, and with a smile, a loud puff of smoke exploded right before my astonished eyes, and Zelgadis disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tee hee..." someone giggled from above, and all of a sudden Lina grabbed my arm and pointed above, saying  
  
"Look!!"  
  
As I turned my gaze above slowly, I saw Zelgadis, sitting on a bench that was hang from the ceiling, smiling pleasantly at the crowd, as his voice rose up once again.  
  
/Diamonds...  
  
Are a guy's...  
  
Best.../  
  
The audience waited breathlessly to the grand final, that they knew the boy would grant them every night, and still it was an act that they would never miss. (they thought that they could strip the boy after the show ends... unfortunately for them, he was much faster...).  
  
Zelgadis was about to finish...  
  
...  
  
(The song, you perverts!!! The SONG!!!! *Heavily sweatdrops*)  
  
I looked above me, at the most beautiful creature that this world has ever seen, with such adoring eyes. Little did I know, that another set of eyes, slit and demonic yellow as they were, were watching the boy with an interest, that was growing far too fast for my liking...  
  
I was distracted from my thoughts as a loud gasp was heard. I regained my gaze at Zelgadis and to my horror I saw the boy's eyes flattering, his breath heaving strangely.  
  
And that was when...  
  
"What? What's going on?" Rezo came running, almost falling over a plastic tree nearby.  
  
"What's happening?" the blind man asked the tree. After the tree didn't answer, Rezo cursed and went into the middle of the hall.  
  
The tree just sighed. "I should really get paid for this..."  
  
And that was when...  
  
With a last gasp, Zelgadis's hands lost their grip upon the wood handles and I watched in sheer horror as the unconscious boy was quickly falling from the bench, his landing destination was the stone floor...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow... I can't believe I actually managed to finish this... Happy! ^- ^ So, this is it for now, I hope you liked it... And there's more to come, much sooner now... feedback? Suggestions? Zelgadis in leather pants? If you do, please... = ^_^ = 


End file.
